Siete Cunas
by Isire
Summary: ¿Cuál será el resultado de una fiesta con mucho alcohol, jóvenes con muchas hormonas y ganas de juerga, Romilda Vane, su obsesión por Harry Potter y Amortentia…?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esto nació después de ver una miniserie llamada El Pacto (aunque aclaro que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver) y de hacerme un par de preguntas existenciales. Es algo ligero sin Voldemort dando vueltas por ahí, pero con las demás diferencias clasistas y de sangre. Por otro lado, a pesar de ser un Draco/Hermione no solo los tendremos a ellos; parejas extrañas... sí, muchas; reacciones imposibles, también; Dumbledore un poco chiflado, seguro. Me gusta que mis personajes tengan historia así que no se sorprendan por si nada es lo que parece... porque casi nada es lo que parece.

Ahora sí, espero y les guste la idea. n.n

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan: lugares, hechizos o personajes son de JKR mi única misión es hacerles la vida imposible XD (y creo que aquí lo conseguí)**

********

**Siete Cunas**

**Capítulo 1: Todo es por tener tu amor, Harry**

Septiembre siempre comenzaba igual para los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos llegaban el día uno de ese mes a la estación nueve y tres cuartos, y montaban en la ya famosa locomotora escarlata; horas más tarde, cuando la noche era cerrada, entraban al colegio -unos en botes, otros en diligencias- en donde se los recibía con una suculenta cena (cortesía de los elfos domésticos) y la típica charla de comienzo de curso por parte del director, Albus Dumbledore.

Hasta aquí era todo normal. Como normal era también el deseo de todos los docentes de ese prestigioso centro -bueno quizá podríamos omitir a Snape- en la unión de las cuatro casas que lo componían; y como normal era que Hufflepuff, haciendo fama a su lealtad y trabajo, se afanaba por intentarlo. Este año no iba a ser distinto de otros en todas las afirmaciones anteriores, pero lo que ni Hogwarts, ni Dumbledore, ni el mismísimo Merlín sabían, es que las consecuencias de sus ambiciones serían… permanentes.

El primero de mes había caído en miércoles, para desgracia de los alumnos que sabían que al día siguiente habría clases; y el trabajo de Ernie Macmillan se retrasaría hasta el sábado. Básicamente era asunto suyo porque era a él a quien se le había ocurrido la idea. Todos los años se intentaba la unión de casas con actividades extraescolares, con Quiddich, con bailes… pero nada. Por Merlín, era más que obvio que algo como eso no quitaría las diferencias, lo que los adolescentes necesitaban era un empujoncito y algo de desinhibición (eso lo había aprendido ese verano).

Ernie tampoco nació idiota y sabía que era -primero físicamente y después moralmente- imposible meter a todo Hogwarts en una fiesta llena de alcohol. Por eso había decidido llevar a cabo su experimento con sus congéneres; con tal efecto, la mañana del 2 de Septiembre, llegó a todos los alumnos de sexto año una invitación especial, única e intransferible para la gran fiesta del sábado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

- ¡Vaya Hermione, qué suerte estar en tu año! ¿no? - Decía Ginny en voz en grito y saltando sobre su sitio emocionada. - Ya querría yo empezar el curso con una fiesta de tal calibre.

- No digas tonterías Gin. - le respondió una Hermione Granger muy enojada que intentaba quemar la espalda de Macmillan con sus ojos. - ¡Cómo se les ha ocurrido algo tan absurdo! Esto está totalmente prohibido por al menos una docena de reglas. Si nos pillasen puede que este año Hogwarts perdiera toda una promoción.

Y ahí estaba el sentido de responsabilidad, coherencia, rectitud y aguafiestismo (si es que la palabra existía) de su amiga prefecta. Ginny resopló y se prometió conseguir que ese sábado Hermione Granger dejara atrás el recato, aunque fuera por unas horas. Sería su propósito del año.

- ¿Vosotros también habéis recibido una invitación? - Ron y Harry que se encontraban frente a las chicas asintieron mientras observaban las cartas-. ¡Qué bien! ¿Y no pone si se puede llevar acompañante? Digo, porque quizá podría acompañarte Harry, es que ir con mi hermano es un poco patético.

El plan de la pelirroja había funcionado a la perfección, pues el joven de gafas había adquirido un brillante tono escarlata en sus mejillas y boqueaba como un pez. Al final su madre tenía razón; si el chico era demasiado tímido debía ser una la que se lanzase un poco.

- Deja a Harry en paz, Ginny. No tienes que obligarlo a que haga de niñera contigo, además, la carta dice que solo pueden ir los de sexto. Eres demasiado pequeña para este tipo de reuniones.

Y Ronald Weasley lo había vuelto a conseguir. Primero la llama pequeña y luego dice que Harry iba a hacer de niñera con ella. ¿Pero que se creía su hermano? Completamente roja de furia dejó los cubiertos del desayuno y salió a gran velocidad del Gran Comedor.

- Ron no seas tan bocazas. - Y con las mismas Hermione la siguió, dejando atrás a un Harry completamente avergonzado y a un Ron que no entendía nada de lo que había ocurrido a su alrededor.

- Ginny espera - Hermione iba dirección a los jardines persiguiendo a la joven Weasley, que corría el peligro de convertirse en una banshee. - sabes como es tu hermano, de todas formas fue una buena táctica.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó la pelirroja parándose en las escaleras- ¿no sonó demasiado desesperado?

- Eh, bueno, quizá un poco. - Hermione se dio cuenta que su amiga se giraba con la mirada en el suelo y lo intentó arreglar-. Oye, Gin, voy a ver a Ernie, tengo que decirle que pare todo esto ¿me acompañas?

- ¿Te refieres para anular la fiesta del sábado? - La prefecta de Gryffindor le dijo que sí (y para que más)-. Ah no, señorita. Tu no vas a anular nada, es más, ahora mismo vamos a elegir qué te pondrás. Dentro de dos semanas cumplirás los diecisiete Herms, piensa que será como un regalo de cumpleaños.

- Es mi deber como prefecta. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si McGonagall u otro profesor se enterara?

- No me vengas con esas Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que hubo más de dos fiestas clandestinas el curso pasado. No dirían nada aunque se enterasen; bueno puede que McGonagall sí… pero ella sería la única en todo caso.

- Sigo diciendo que no es correcto, hay muchas otras cosas que se pueden hacer.

- ¿Como qué? - Preguntó la pelirroja clavando sus ojos cafés en los de su amiga.

- Como el snap explosivo o el ajedrez, por ejemplo. - Cuando terminó, Hermione se cruzó de brazos satisfecha.

- La próxima intenta algo original al menos, porque si no quieres que Ron se entere de lo que me comentaste este verano en La Madriguera, será mejor que vayas pensando en el sábado. - Contenta con el resultado, Ginny arrastró a una muy colorada prefecta hacia su torre.

Definitivamente hablar con la pelirroja siempre traía consecuencias nefastas…

En un corredor aledaño, camino de la clase de astronomía con el centauro Firenze, se encontraban dos jóvenes vestidas con los colores de Gryffindor que hablaban alegremente. Annia Kurkov y Romilda Vane eran alumnas de cuarto del colegio de magia, por lo tanto brujas. La primera era una joven con rasgos finos, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos con un extraño tono morado, se le veía cierta timidez y dulzura; su compañera, al contrario, era de pelo rizado y largo hasta la cintura de tono negro azulado, al que se añadía unos ojos grandes y oscuros, viéndola andar por los pasillos se podía adivinar que era segura y orgullosa (incluso un poco prepotente).

- Creo que funcionará.

- Romi, aún no tengo claro qué es lo que quieres hacer.

- Obviamente conseguir su amor. - Annia suspiró por quinta vez, esa chica era realmente cabezota.

- Eso me quedó claro desde mayo pasado. Estás completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, ¿pero como lo harás? Todo Gryffindor sabe que él quiere a Ginny Weasley, y es una de las chicas más guapas de nuestra casa.

- ¡Se supone que eres mi amiga Annia! - Romilda se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón (que de por sí ya era bien grande)-. Ya sé que después de olvidarse de la Chang esa se fue a fijar en Weasley. Lo que ocurre, Karkov, es que no se ha fijado en mí porque me cree muy pequeña. Y el plan consiste en hacerle cambiar de idea.

- Lo siento, no te molestes conmigo. - Su amiga si que tenía un humor voluble. - Entonces cuéntame cuál es.

- Fácil, una poción de amortentia. - Y sacó de su mochila una cajita roja con chocolates.

- ¿Y qué pasará cuando se le pase el efecto?

- Estará tan contento conmigo que no me dejará, es más, me propondrá ser oficialmente novios. - A estas alturas Annia la miraba como si hubiese salido de un manicomio.

- No sé. Me parece poco seguro tu plan.

- Por eso hice una segunda poción. Ahí reside realmente el secreto. - Esta vez Romilda (mejor dicho la loca de Vane) miró en todas direcciones, cuando tuvo constancia que no había nadie más que ellas dos, sacó dos botellas y se las enseñó a su compañera.

- ¿Amortentia embotellada?

- ¡Qué inocente eres! Es whisky de fuego y dentro lleva una poción del deseo.

- ¿Una qué?

- Verás, este verano fui con mis padres a Holanda a visitar a mi abuela ¿recuerdas que te dije que había conseguido la amortentia de contrabando? - Annia asintió lentamente pensando que quizá, y sólo quizá, su amiga no estuviera bien. Romilda siguió - Pues en casa de la abuela había decenas de libros de pociones, cogí varios para apuntarme las diferentes recetas de Amortentia. Tú sabes, por eso de si las actuales no tienen tanto efecto o falla algo. En uno bastante viejo encontré la poción del deseo. Textualmente decía "para conseguir que el deseo despierte en aquella persona que la beba y los momentos más placenteros vuelvan a la vida de las parejas". Así que decidí prepararla, los ingredientes no fueron demasiado difíciles de conseguir.

La rubia había dejado de caminar y miraba a su compañera con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos y completamente roja.

- Tú… harás… te dejarás… con una poción… y si luego… las consecuencias… ¡Romilda cómo se te ocurre! Glushu so vus mmm - No pudo seguir porque la morena le había tapado la boca para que no atrajera a curiosos.

- No te preocupes Ann. Me encargué de solucionar eso. Varié un poco la poción para no llegar a tanto. Me gustaría que Harry estuviera consciente cuando fuera la primera vez.

Annia respiraba entrecortadamente, aunque un poco más aliviada. Todavía había salvación para Romilda, y ella se encargaría de encontrar un buen psiquiatra.

- Y ¿cuándo has decidido llevar a cabo tu "fantástico" plan?

- Esta misma semana. El sábado será perfecto, al día siguiente no tenemos clases y podré dedicarle todo mi tiempo a él.

Definitivamente hablar con la morena siempre traía consecuencias nefastas…

Aunque la temperatura por esas fechas todavía era bastante benévola, había un lugar que mantenía una tétrica ambientación. Las mazmorras no sólo estaban ocupadas por los fríos Slytherin sino que compartían con estos lo gélido de sus muros (causa del lago que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas, seguramente). Igual de helada era la pared que hacía las veces de puerta a la sala común, por donde en ese instante entraban dos chicas.

- Las tres últimas túnicas que me hicieron eran en terciopelo, creo que todavía no es tiempo para usarlas, así que no sé que llevar a la fiesta.

- Tienes poca gama de color para que contraste con tu pelo oscuro, Pansy. El problema estaría solucionado si te cambiaras a rubia, habría mucho más donde elegir. Además las rubias tienden a salir con más chicos según Corazón de Bruja.

Daphne Greengrass podía ser su amiga, aún así siempre que usaba ese tonito de sabihonda la sacaba de quicio, ella era la princesa de Slytherin debería saberlo a esas alturas. Pero Pansy Parkinson también sabía devolvérsela, no por nada sería la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, yo no tengo que buscarme a nadie, ya tengo a Draco y él es todo lo que necesito.

- Hasta que no haya pedida y compromiso querida, no deberías asegurar que tienes nada.

- ¿A caso tú me lo vas a quitar Greengrass? - Ésta se rió con gracia mientras negaba con la cabeza, uno de los mayores placeres de Daphne era enfurecer a Pansy y los celos por Draco eran diversión asegurada.

- Nunca me gustaron los rubios, y menos prepotentes; los prefiero morenos, a poder ser de ojos claros: azules o verdes. Solo digo que deberías hacer algo para asegurarte la boda, Pan.

En ese momento caminaron cerca de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea, con una sonrisa Pansy se dirigió a uno en concreto:

- Tendréis la carta, supongo. Debemos dejar claro a las otras casas quien manda y por qué en Hogwarts Draco, espero verte allí. - Tras guiñarle un ojo y saludar con la mano a los otros, Parkinson acompañó a su rubia amiga a los dormitorios.

- Por una vez creo que los Hufflepuff hicieron algo medio en condiciones. Ese Macmillan, si no fuera tan buenazo, hubiera acabado en Slytherin. - decía Zabini muy despreocupado mientra se estiraba en el sillón.

- Yo no le veo lo entretenido. Al menos podría haber incluido los de séptimo en la fiesta, Chang no está nada mal. - Malfoy se encontraba en el sillón de enfrente con cara aburrida, como si la invitación de la morena fuera más un castigo que otra cosa. Y a su lado Theodore Nott parecía concentrado en el diario El Profeta ajeno a toda la conversación.

- ¿De verdad te gustaría tener a Urquhart y Pucey restregándote lo de "niñato-menor-de-edad" todo el tiempo?

- ¿No estabas leyendo? - Si alguien podía superar a Draco Malfoy en sarcasmo era sin duda el chico de ojos verde oliva que tenía junto a él. - Tendremos que llevar nuestra reserva de vino de elfo para hacer esa fiesta algo más interesante, sino sería reunión de colegiales. Son ocho botellas entre los tres, no está mal.

- He oído que Ernie introdujo todo tipo de alcohol al colegio frente a las narices de Filch. ¿Y por qué cuentas con mis reservas? En ningún momento he dicho que vaya a ir, Malfoy.

- Venga Theodore tienes nueve meses para leer libros - le contestaba desganado Blaise - necesitas más vida social, y desempolvar tus "lugares" un rato. A este paso voy a creer que tienes otro tipo de atracciones.

Las risas de Zabini y Malfoy llegaron a los oídos de las chicas que se encontraban conversando en las mesas contiguas y les observaban con miradas juguetonas. Pero para mirada la que Theo les lanzó por encima del periódico, advirtiendo que no siguiesen por ese camino.

- No me hace falta ir a una fiesta para desempolvar nada Zabini… prefiero la intimidad para ciertas cosas, aunque creo que esa palabra tú no la conoces. - mostró una sonrisa cínica a su compañero. - Puede que me pase, pero no aseguro nada.

- Tú nunca aseguras nada, Nott. Yo solo quiero que la "nobleza" de los Gryffindor sirva para algo y no estén, suficiente tengo con aguantarlos en las clases. No he vomitado nunca con el alcohol y espero no hacerlo ahora por la sangre sucia y la comadreja.

Las palabras siseantes dejaron claro el poco gusto del rubio por los alumnos de esa casa.

- Pues yo espero que vayan. Esa sí sería una buena animación, ver a Potter bailar y a la prefecta perfecta Granger beber… sin duda sería algo digno de recordar.

Definitivamente todo lo que a Nott le parecía bueno traía consecuencias nefastas…

Después de una agotadora jornada de clases, muchos de los alumnos (que en la tarde no tenían que estudiar) aprovechaban los últimos días de calor veraniego para salir a los terrenos del castillo. Ese era el caso de dos chicas con uniforme rojo y dorado que tomaban el sol en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

- Hay varias cosas que no entiendo. - Era la joven de la derecha quien hablaba a la vez que recogía su melena castaña clara con un lazo. Su compañera -de piel canela, ojos rasgados y cabello oscuro- asintió con la cabeza para que continuara. - Lo primero es por qué Padma quiere, de repente, formar parte del equipo de quidditch.

Desde su posición podían observar como varios chicos habían formado un equipo de quidditch improvisado y estaban jugando en el campo. Había alumnos de varias casas mezclados y, en el puesto de guardián más cercano a donde se encontraban, destacaba una joven de piel tostada.

- Siempre le ha gustado volar en escoba. Este verano fuimos a Turquía de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? Pues un chico nos invitó a jugar con él y sus amigos, le dijo que no lo hacía nada mal. Desde entonces está obsesionada.

- ¿Obsesionada por el quidditch o por el chico?

- Ni idea. Pero para obsesión la que he oído que tiene Terry Boot con Tracey Davies. - Le susurró como confidencia Parvati a su amiga.

- ¿La Slytherin? - La cara de Lavender Brown puso una mueca de disgusto cuando la morena asintió. - Bueno, para mí tiene mal gusto, pero no nos desviemos; la otra cosa que no entiendo es cómo, si tras el baile de cuarto lo odiabas, ahora no dejas de hablar de Harry.

- No sé, las cosas han cambiado mucho. - Las mejillas de la gemela Patil estaban algo coloradas. - Tú de todos modos tampoco te quedas atrás, Lavender, te gusta desde hace mucho Ron y no haces nada.

- Pues eso se acabó. - afirmó con fuerza mientras abría un esmalte rojo de uñas. - Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos brinda este sábado. Hablé con la profesora Trelawney y dijo que algo muy especial ocurriría en luna nueva, estoy segura que es una buena señal. La fiesta es la mejor forma de acercarnos a ellos, y el alcohol será una ayuda. Tengo que hablar con Smith a ver si todavía tiene whisky de fuego.

Definitivamente hablar con la castaña siempre traía consecuencias nefastas…

* * *

Aclaraciones: Uquhart y Adrian Pucey son Slytherin y están en séptimo con Cho Chang, y Tracey Davies también es Sly y está en sexto. Yo siempre usaré personajes canon de JK así que tendréis -como podéis adivinar- a todo sexto año de Hogwarts aquí dentro de poco.

Ay ay, si a veces midiéramos nuestras palabras… ¿le quitarán al final el trabajo a Sybill Trelawney estos chicos con sus profecías?

Esto es solo una introducción si quieren lo continúo. Si creen que se me fue mucho la cabeza y tengo que acompañar a Vane al psiquiátrico también lo acepto.

Suelo publicar una vez por semana, por lo que si les apetece nos vemos el lunes que viene.

Isire


	2. 2 ¿Quién eres tú?

Este capítulo es un poco diferente a todos los demás. Se compone vagamente de recuerdos y visiones de gran parte de ese famoso sexto curso. Ahora tenemos el antes y el después, solo nos faltan los hechos.

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan: lugares, hechizos o personajes son de JKR mi única misión es hacerles la vida imposible. **

***********

**Siete Cunas**

Capítulo 2: Primera parte. Quién eres tú y… ¿dónde están mis bragas?

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 07:00 a.m. Algún pasillo de Hogwarts**

Los trinos de los pájaros precedían a los rayos del sol que se estaban dejando asomar por el horizonte. La tranquilidad en Hogwarts era absoluta, y no era para menos un domingo a las siete de la mañana. Los habitantes del lugar dormían placidamente aprovechando un día sin clases, entrenamientos, o madrugones.

Era últimos de verano y la temperatura todavía se mostraba moderada en los fríos pasillos del castillo, el problema es que. si duermes sobre el frío suelo de piedra semidesnudo y en algún lugar perdido del norte de Gran Bretaña, (aún si fuera mediados de agosto). agradable no se iba a estar. Claro que Lavender no sabía que temblaba por estar en el suelo, al menos no todavía.

La joven gryffindor sintió como una ráfaga de aire helado pasaba junto a ella, después un sonoro grito le molestó; a tientas, buscó su sábana y la almohada para dejar en claro a sus compañeras que no iba a despertar todavía. Entonces fue cuando empezó a sospechar que algo no iba bien, sobretodo porque su cama no era tan incómodamente dura.

Cuando abrió los ojos por fin, lo primero que vislumbró fue la tenue luz que se filtraba por los ventanales. Volvió a palpar y sintió la fría piedra debajo suyo. Se incorporó suavemente con la cabeza dándole vueltas y fijó su vista en los pies descalzos; pero no solo sus pies sino que siguió hacia arriba y se dio cuenta con horror que estaba desnuda completamente (excepto por las pequeñas braguitas celestes). Con los ojos como platos y tapándose con una mano se giró en busca de algo con lo que cubrirse. Entonces descubrió un bulto de ropas cerca suyo, lo que más destacaba era el sello escarlata y dorado en el reverso, símbolo de gryffindor; tiró de él con fuerza pero no pudo desprenderlo. En ese instante el bulto se movió, giró sobre sí mismo mientras unas piernas blancas asomaban hacia abajo de la túnica hasta estirarse del todo -al igual que un brazo por la parte de arriba.

Lo primero que pensó Lavender fue que el chico parecía muy alto. Chico. Esas dos piernas (peludas) eran de un chico. Aterrorizada siguió mirando a su alrededor, y descubrió sus ropas desperdigadas más allá. Corrió por ella: zapatos, camisa, falda y… ¿dónde estaba su sujetador? El chico al parecer, con tanto ruido, estaba despertando. Brown jadeó sonoramente y tras una fracción de segundo echó a correr con sua pertenencias en mano hasta perderse.

Popo a poco el joven se fue levantando y quitando la túnica extra que le daba calor, y se desperezó. No recordaba nada, se levantó lentamente y se apoyó contra una ventana abierta. Pasó sus manos por la cara para quitarse el sueño y siguió por su pelo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que una prenda femenina colgaba de su brazo (concretamente un sujetador azul celeste con minitrolls) asustado por la imagen lo lanzó sin mirar mucho a dónde y todavía desorientado comenzó a caminar dirección a su sala común.

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 08:00 a.m. Sala Común de Gryffindor **

Romilda Vane había arrastrado a su mejor amiga hasta uno de los agradables asientos de su sala común, hacía más de dos horas que la chica había despertado y, desde entonces, se dedicó a acicalarse concienzudamente para cuando él bajase. Sin embargo, Annia Karkov se había quedado dormida en el reposabrazos del sillón y decía cosas ininteligibles en sueños, lo único que había entendido Romilda era un " Terapia cognitivo-conductual" "Cita para el veintitrés". ¿Tendría su amiga algún problema del que debería saber?

Se olvidó por el momento del caso psicológico de Ann y dedicó los siguientes minutos en detallar el espacio que la rodeaba, a la vez que buscaba la forma más adecuada de hablarla a Harry esa mañana. Pero fue un sonido el que la trajo al mundo de los vivos, un sonido agudo como de lloro o lamento proveniente de algún lugar cercano.

Giró su cuerpo en redondo y miró fijamente la gran mesa de estudio que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada. Había una tela oscura sobre la misma y por detrás empezaron a asomar cuatro pequeños tentáculos anaranjados que se movían despacio. Tras unos instantes de incertidumbre estos se aferraron a la tela que cayó hacia el suelo arrastrando dos gruesos tomos del "Silabario del hechicero". Un agudo gemido hizo saltar a Romilda del asiento -al que se asía como si su vida fuera en ello- y sacar rápidamente la varita. Algo oscuro se levantó lentamente, era una forma humana pero sin aparentemente cuerpo, la tela negra marcaba solo una cabeza y unos hombros y, de los extremos de la capa hecha jirones, salían dos brazos largos hacia delante. A la joven gryffindor no le hizo mucho más para reconocer la forma del dementor y completamente asustada lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:

- ¡Expeliarmus! - lo hizo tan fuerte y con tanto miedo que el monstruo salió volando por los aires antes de estrellarse contra un cuadro y caer al suelo cual saco de patatas. - ¡No te acerques monstruo!

Quien también había caído era Annia que miraba a su amiga con cara adormilada y molesta.

- ¿Qué haces? - Romilda solo señaló al frente mientras susurraba "dementor".

Nuestro famoso ser estaba completamente tirado en el suelo, apoyado de forma poco natural contra la pared y con la capa a su lado, las dos chicas lanzaron un grito de sorpresa y la rubia dijo cruzada de brazos:

- ¿Desde cuando Finnigan es un monstruo?

Pero Romilda Vane ya no la escuchaba puesto que se había dado cuenta de algo tremendamente jugoso. Hacía tan solo veinte minutos, había visto a Lavender Brown subir las escaleras de las chicas muy rápido y con la cara completamente roja; y su ropa y pelo no estaban precisamente bien puestos.

**Sábado 5 Septiembre Medianoche. Despacho de Albus Dumbledore**

- ¿Nos llamabas Dumbledore?

- Minerva. pasa, por favor.

Una comitiva de hombres y mujeres empezó a entrar por la puerta del despacho del director de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid, Pomona Sprout… en fin, todos los profesores del colegio. La cara de algunos de ellos -léase Snape- no eran precisamente amables y es que, el querido de su jefe, les había mandado una lechuza hacía media hora para que asistieran a una reunión de emergencia. El último que entró al lugar fue Argus Filch quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Profesores, temo que tenemos un grave problema.

- ¿Ocurre algo con los alumnos?

- Oh no, profesor Flitwick. Es esto. - Y mostró una carta en su mano. - Esta tarde llegaron noticias de nuestra querida Dolores Umbridge, nos informa que está pensando en buscar un nuevo inquisidor para el colegio. Creí conveniente informarles.

- ¿Y que es lo que ha decidido? - Si antes la cara de Snape era de irritación, ahora era de completo desagrado.

- Precisamente por eso os convoqué, quiero someterlo a votación popular. Si la docencia del colegio no está de acuerdo haremos un informe que enviaré a primera hora de la mañana al ministerio.

- ¡Yo me opongo! ¡Tenemos suficientes sapos en el lago profesor Dumbledore!

- Gracias, Hagrid.

- Albus, ¿estás diciendo que esta noche la pasaremos aquí trabajando en un informe?

- No te preocupes Minerva las rondas de prefectos ya han finalizado, todos los alumnos están en la cama, y es mejor hacerlo esta noche que no en la madrugada del domingo.

Pero los profesores seguían preguntándose por qué el director había elegido la noche para las reuniones ¿es que no dormía?

- Complejo de vampiro. - dijo en un susurro el jefe de Slytherin.

- ¿Decías Severus?

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 06:50 a.m. Sala de los Menesteres**

Estaba muy cómoda, a diferencia de otras veces hoy su almohada estaba mullidita, era grande (casi sus brazos no la abarcaban) y la tela que la cubría, suave como la seda. Además subía y bajaba acompasadamente, y se oía de fondo un suave pum, pum rítmico, como una canción de cuna. Al parecer las sábanas se le habían enrollado de forma extraña alrededor de la cintura y una de sus piernas, pero le daban calorcito así que no se molestó en arreglarlas. Sí, estaba realmente cómoda si no hubiese sido por ese sonoro ronquido que venía de su derecha. _¿Desde cuándo Padma roncaba?_

Una chica de cabello negro como el betún y corto por las orejas se levantó perezosamente de su "cama", abrió sus pequeños ojos rasgados que dejaban ver un iris tan oscuro como su pelo e hizo un puchero con su pequeña boca.

Su Li estaba todavía bastante adormilada cuando cogió una pequeña tela y se restregó los ojos con ella, pero no era tonta y en el momento que le pareció ver un destello verde abrió de nuevo sus ojos.

La visión fue horrible, estaba apoyada en un cuerpo inmenso cubierto por una capa gigante de tela verde oscuro que no tenía cabeza (bueno, si la tenía, pero ella no la veía porque colgaba por el respaldo del largo sofá), entonces miró a su propio cuerpo que estaba atrapado por un brazo y una pierna igual de grandes que la masa humana que tenía en frente. En ese momento, las extremidades que eran su cárcel se estremecieron por otro sonoro ronquido.

_¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Todo ese desastre era la sala de fiesta? ¿Quiénes eran esos y qué habían hecho con ella?_

La revanclaw colapsó y gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, con lo que sus acompañantes saltaron de sus lugares aturdidos.

_No puede ser… Crabbe y Goyle. ¿Qué… qué hago con ellos? No recuerdo. ¿Qué he hecho Merlín?_

- ¡SOCORRO! ¡PANDA DE PERVERTIDOS!

Al verse liberada la chica salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta. No se fijó por donde iba, ni siquiera en que estuvo a punto de atropellar un bulto de ropas y otro de… carne. Solo podía correr, gritar como posesa y alejarse lo más posible de ese horrendo lugar.

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 06:30 a.m. Invernadero 2**

El frío matinal estaba calando profundamente en los huesos del chico que se encontraba allí, las orquídeas negras, los lazos del diablo y las mandrágoras no ayudaban a que el ambiente fuera muy acogedor tampoco. Hacía varios minutos que el viento había empezado a soplar con fuerza y, esto se traducía, en varias sacudidas por minuto de la puerta abierta del invernadero contra la pared del mismo.

El alumno en cuestión estaba acostado sobre una de las largas mesas de trabajo, cerca de una esquina, y con un brazo colgando. No fue de extrañar que en otra de esas sacudidas de la puerta se asustase y acabaran tirado de cualquier forma en el suelo.

- ¿Quién está ahí? Cuidado soy parte de Dumbledore, no, del ejército… - Un gran bostezo le impidió seguir y solo estiró los brazos para desperezarse. Mal asunto puesto que al lado había un Lazo del Diablo que no dudó en atraparle el brazo. - ¿Qué? Eh, tú, espera. ¡No, qué haces!

Se revolvía como podía mientras la planta arrastraba de sí, estiró la otra mano hasta alcanzar la esquina de la mesa y con una de las piernas se enganchó a la pata de la misma. La cosa quedó en que: planta tiraba a derecha, Neville tiraba a izquierda, planta volvía a tirar para sí misma y Neville actuaba igual (para estas alturas el gryffindor ya se había enganchado con las dos piernas a la pata de madera).

Sólo cuando se sintió un crujido y la gran mesa empezó a moverse lentamente, Neville entendió que no tenía salida. Rebuscó entre su ropa -muy mal puesta, por cierto- hasta dar con la varita y luego -solo mantenido por las piernas lanzó un "lumus". La planta lo dejó en paz y él se volvió a estampar contra el suelo.

- Será mejor que salgas de aquí, Neville, antes de que llegue la profesora Sprout. Pero, ¿qué demonios haría aquí?

Neville Longbottom echó a andar por los terrenos rumbo al castillo azotado por el frío viento de primera hora, mismo viento que le estampó algo en la cara.

- Ouch. - Todavía adolorido cogió la prenda con ambas manos, la estiró y la miró con los ojos como platos, los colores se le subieron a la cara de inmediato. - Minitrolls, vaya. Eh… ah… quizá debería de preguntarle a las chicas, puede ser suyo.

El gryffindor siguió su camino aturdido sin prever lo que había dejado atrás.

Una chica se despertaba desconcertada por dos motivos: hace un rato que llevaba escuchando quejidos y había demasiado olor a geranio en el ambiente. Lisa Turpin -una Ravenclaw de pelo caoba rizado y grandes ojos marrones- no era precisamente tonta, por eso no tardó más de medio minuto en descubrir que estaba en uno de los invernaderos de Herbología; lo que todavía no entendía (al igual que ningún otro) es qué pantalones hacía ahí. Aunque todo esto quedó relegado a segundo plano, cuando descubrió las piernas de otra chica que intentaba salir de entre una maraña de arbustos nerviosos.

- Espera, yo te ayudo.

**Sábado 5 Septiembre 23:30 p.m. Despacho de Severus Snape, Mazmorras**

- Profesor Snape el director me pidió que le avisara, necesita verlo en su despacho. - Severus Snape suspiró cuando vio a Filch en la puerta.

- Lo sé, me acaba de llegar una lechuza.

El profesor de pociones caminó con su arrogancia natural y pasó al lado del celador, que salió detrás rumbo a la parte alta del castillo; a medio camino del largo, Snape levantó su varita y la puerta se cerró con un fuerte "pum" que resonó por todos lados, en el interior varios libros cayeron de las estanterías.

El lugar estaba en penumbra, solamente iluminado por la llama de una vela que se consumía en la mesa principal. Ésta daba al lugar un aire tétrico formando grandes sombras por las esquinas. Un sonido agudo se escuchó cerca de una estantería alta, y una sombra redonda se movió con rapidez. Fue en ese momento que un par de ojos amarillos -casi incandescentes- se dejaron ver, al mismo tiempo, retumbaba por el salón el chirrido de sus afiladas armas.

Otro débil sonido igual al primero -esta vez parecido al placer- se oyó desde la segunda balda de una estantería, entre escarabajos disecados y alas de libélulas. Lo último que se vio fue una sombra enorme llegar hasta el lugar muy rápido, y unos colmillos afilados relucir. De la balda cayeron varios objetos que se desperdigaron por todas partes, acompañados por varias gotas rojas de inconfundible sangre. Lo único que entonces se dejó sentir fue un sonido de placer.

- Miauuuuuu… - un ser oscuro lamía su zarpa con satisfacción.

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 08:00 a.m. Sala común de Slytherin**

A estas alturas todos deberían suponer que el panorama de la Sala Común de Slytherin no era mucho más alentador que los anteriores, no se equivocaban entonces.

La penumbra verde en que normalmente estaba el lugar daba la sensación de encontrarse bajo una masa de vegetación selvática. Las llamas de la chimenea hacía horas que se habían extinguido, aún así el ambiente estaba enrarecido; como si lo ocuparan decenas de personas bailando.

Tosiendo incontroladamente se había despertado alguien en frente de la ya mencionada chimenea. El alumno desconocido miró hacia todos lados desconcertado y un poco adolorido _"¿dónde estoy y… con quién?" _A su lado descansaban un par de chicas abrazadas entre sí. Una rubia y otra castaña con bucles, se le hacían conocidas. Se levantó para ver el lugar y un escudo verde y plata lo alertó. Desesperado y sorprendido aún, sin pararse a pensar por qué no recordaba nada salió corriendo de allí.

Mientras, más arriba, despertaba un rubio de ojos grises en su cama. Había pasado frío, no sabía por qué pero sus mantas habían desaparecido y él estaba como lo trajeron al mundo.

- ¿Podrías taparte? No son buenas vistas por aquí ¿sabes? - Nott en la cama de enfrente le hablaba con una mueca entre el asco y la diversión. Ya estaba vestido y parecía más fresco que una lechuga. No como él que tenía un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

- Jamás vuelvo a probar esas cosas muggles. ¿Crees que lo harán con excremento de doxy? Agg p**** muggles y p*** Macmillan. - maldijo Draco Malfoy mientras recogía sus sábanas y se disponía a dormir otra vez.

- Quien te viera en esas fachas y con ese vocabulario pensaría que eres un cualquiera, Malfoy.

- Sabes donde te puedes ir, Nott. - le respondió el rubio con tono asqueado y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada. ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

Pero Theodore ya no le hacía caso, sino que se levantó con una ceja alzada, se acercó al lateral de la cama de su amigo, y cogió algo mientras lo balanceaba.

- ¡Vaya! Ya veo por qué tus carnes están al aire.

- ¿De qué puñetas hablas si se puede saber? - Ahora el Slytherin se había incorporado en la cama a punto de matar a su amigo, si no fuera porque algo le llamó la atención. Unas braguitas negras (bastante pequeñas) con encaje y bordados en tonos gris perla se encontraban frente a su cara moviéndose como un péndulo. - ¿Qué es eso?

- No te consideraba tan inocente, Draco. - Se carcajeó en su cara y lo señaló al pecho donde unas marcas largas y rosadas se extendían haciendo dibujos. - Eso me lo deberías decir tú ¿no crees?

No es que se lo tuviera que decir (que no tenía), es que ni el mismo podía contestarse a la pregunta.

Más abajo, de vuelta en la sala común, los _bellos durmientes _que la habitaban habían comenzado a despertar.

Al igual que le había pasado a Su Li unos minutos antes, dos chicas encontraban en ese momento su lecho muy cómodo. Una era Tracey Davis, la slytherin de largo cabello cobre, que estaba hecha una bolita humana sobre algo o alguien que la estaba empujando.

- Tracey ¿podrías quitarte de encima? No respiro. - Era cierto, Millicent Bulstrode estaba tumbada a lo largo de uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, y tenía a Davis montada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo con la cabeza en su pecho.

- Déjame se está a gusto aquí.

- ¡Claro que se está a gusto son mis tetas!

El grito de Bulstrode había alarmado al resto de la congregación. En la mesa entre los sillones se encontraban dos personas: Blaise Zabini dormitaba bocabajo con la baba colgando, su torso al descubierto y una botella vacía de Ginebra en la mano, no estaba demasiado mal, sólo tenía una parte un poco incómoda…

Daphne Greengrass era quizá la culpable del problema de Zabini, pero ella se encontraba realmente bien. Su cabeza reposaba en algo redondito y blandito, y si no fuera por el par de gritos de Millicent y Tracey hubiera seguido así.

- ¡¿Por qué duermes en el trasero de Blaise, Daphne?! - Tracey, que ya se había incorporado más o menos reparó en la escena y no pudo contenerse.

La susodicha abrió los ojos, procesó las palabras y se puso a cuatro patas mirando acertadamente donde había estado segundos antes.

- ¡ZABINI! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Todavía asustado, el Slytherin dejó caer la botella y se giró para mirar a una muy enojada Daphne a cuatro patas sobre él; y en una mesa. "_¿Pero qué?"_

Las últimas en reunirse a la fiesta fueron las dos chicas que dormitaban abrazadas frente a la chimenea. Una joven de piel oscura y otra de cabello rubio cenizo descansaban sobre la alfombra, abrieron casi a la vez los ojos y, al ser conscientes de la situación se despegaron a la velocidad de la luz. Pero nadie pudo decir, alegar o preguntar nada más porque en ese instante un hombre de pelo negro grasiento entraba por la puerta.

"Dumbledore puede ser un gran mago y lo que quiera, pero no tiene derecho a…" La cara de Snape era todo un poema cuando pasó la vista por su sala común. Dos chicas en el suelo cerca de la chimenea; Davis sentada encima de Bulstrode en un sillón y Zabini sobre una mesa con Greengrass sobre él en una postura… mejor no referirse a ello.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? - El siseo del profesor de defensa no tenía nada que envidiarle a una serpiente. - ¡No! ¡No me lo digan!

Se tapó la cara con dos manos y solo atinó a decir:

- Jones, fuera de mi sala común de inmediato. - Megan no se hizo replicar y salió disparada a la puerta. - Y cincuenta puntos menos para Hufflepuff por estar aquí.

Después levantó de nuevo la vista, agitó la varita haciendo aparecer cubos y demás utensilios, y prosiguió:

- Zabini, Greengrass, Bulstrode y Roper quiero que esta sala esté brillante antes de la cena, ¡y sin magia! - Con una pregunta rondándole la cabeza salió al pasillo _"¿cómo se supone que Zabini se apañó con cuatro?"_

**Domingo 6 Septiembre 07:30 a.m. Dormitorio femenino de sexto, Gryffindor**

- ¡¿Qué tal la fiesta Herms!? - La prefecta de gryffindor quería dormir, no sabía por qué estaba agotada. - Venga no seas vaga, quedamos que me contarías.

- Ginny quiero dormir, hablemos cuando no haya nadie en los dormitorios ¿vale?

- Entonces es el momento adecuado, no hay nadie.

- ¿Y Lavender y Parvati que son, fantasmas? - Hermione señalo las camas, pero estas estaban completamente hechas y la habitación vacía. - ¿Dónde están?

- Algo me dice que no durmieron aquí… eh, oye Herms, no es por nada pero… no creí que tuvieras tanto pecho.

Hermione Granger iba a mandar a su mejor amiga de paseo, sólo que se le ocurrió mirar abajo. Estaba tapada con la sábana (que se le había escurrido hasta la barriga) y notaba que andaba, digamos, bastante natural. Con vergüenza se tapó y alcanzó la túnica que había usado por la noche, la sacudió para ver si encontraba lo que buscaba, pero no salió nada.

- Gin, ¿podrías acercarte a mi baúl y coger un conjunto de ropa interior?

La pelirroja sin comprender hizo lo que le pedía y abriendo la tapa le preguntó:

- ¿Te refieres al sujetador, no? ¿Cuál quieres?

- Déjalo. - Enrollada en la sábana escarlata la castaña saltó de la cama, se acercó al baúl y cogió un conjunto cualquiera. - Voy a darme una ducha Gin, luego si quieres hablamos.

La puerta del baño se cerró a la vez que la de la habitación se abría dando paso a una agitada Lavender Brown. _¿Qué pasó anoche?_ De lo que Ginny Weasley no tenía idea es que nadie podría responderle porque todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo andan mis bellas lectoras (y bellos si los hay)? Yo mal, con gripe y 39 de fiebre desde el jueves, en fin poco importa. Estoy muy contenta de la acogida del fic, a pesar de lo loco de la idea, y como les prometí actualizar el lunes quiero cumplir. El capítulo no está exactamente terminado, me explico, esta era la primera parte, la segunda consta de la fiesta, pero como en todos estos días no he tocado el ordenador no la acabé, por eso subo esto solo. Aún así me he dado cuenta que hubiera sido enorme el capítulo, ahora es más asequible n.n

Si me pongo buenita pronto termino la segunda parte y la subo. Porque realmente el lunes que viene va el verdadero capítulo 3, y pienso subirlo en su día. Les dejo el título para que curioseen un poco: _Fue el apestoso perfume de Greengrass._

Gracias por los reviews a **Beautifly92, fior aquarium, LuNiiTta, kari-sama y keira-uchiha**. Y a todos los que agregaron a alertas, favoritos... y a los invisibles también. Aunque no lo crean sirven de medicina mejor que cualquier pastilla.

**fior aquarium**: Me alegro mucho de que te parezca interesante, espero que esto solo haya aumentado tu curiosidad, que es lo que pretendo muajaja. Mucha gracias por comentar de verdad. Próximamente la fiesta.

**kari-sama**: Gracias por el review. "Poquitito" (me encantó la palabra), yo diría mucho jaja. El despelote que se armó ya lo has visto, me temo que tengo que acabar la fiesta para que se termine de entender como acabaron así. Ahora la incógnita es quien está con quien... apuestas?

Ahora pregunta: ¿Quién acabó con quién? Cualquier conjetura en review. Pistas: 1. En el dormitorio de 6 masculino gryffindor solo estaba Dean, 2. Había una ravenclaw en la torre de astronomía y 3. hubo otros par de bragas que acabó en el bolsillo de un chico de ojos verdes... O.o ¿A que soy mala?

Muchos besos para todos

Isire


End file.
